Berries and Rain
by Andistic
Summary: Savannah's world was flipped on its head when she finally opened the letter her grandfather left her when she was a child. The deed to Meadowgrove Farm laid in her lap, the paper tinged and yellowed with age. Her name perfectly signed at the bottom of its page. Is she really willing to give up her life in the city, to start all over in Stardew Valley?
1. Rain is Due

_**A/N - Oh nooo, an author's note already? Yea. It's kinda needed kiddos. I must forewarn anyone who speaks Italian, I'm using a translator. Agh, I know sucky. I just wanted to add some depth to my story. If anyone who'd like to translate for me it would greatly be appreciated**_

 **Rain is Due**

With her back hunched over, Savannah sighed as she stared at the dull computer screen. Dim with life, she moved the mouse just a hair to brighten it to Savannah's lifeless eyes. The flesh of her cheek squeezed between her milky white teeth, and the warm fingers of her left hand. Another boring sigh puffed out of the girl's lungs, finally sitting up straight, letting her raven hair fall from its original resting place.

 _Another five, fucking, hours._ Savannah's voice rang through her own skull. Pressing her dark painted lips, and licking the stub of her piercing below them, Savannah glanced at the drawer to her right side.

 _Now what was it that grandpa said?_ Savannah's tired eyes closed as she remembered days that had long passed.

* * *

 **Ten years ago.**

"Nonno! Nonno! Svegliati! Oggi voglio raccogliere i mirtilli! (Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up! I want to pick the blueberries today!)" A little girl with the hair of the cloudy midnights of summer poked and rocked an older man. A smile peeked from the man's frosty beard, and sat up in his country bed. The sun hadn't even smiled to the farmland, and this Italian child already wanted to harvest what she sowed. With a deep and hefty sigh, the old man glanced at his granddaughter with the brightest of blue eyes. Catching whatever sun that came to them, the girl smiled with the same sky colored eyes. She was hopping around like a rabbit, before running out into the farm fields.

His face wrinkled with a smile, and after finding decent clothes to wear for the outdoors, the elder followed his grandchild into the fields. She already had a basket ready for the azure fruit. The elder however, found it difficult to keep up. Time was ticking ever so close to his demise on that day. Savannah reached for a blueberry when suddenly…

 _ **Thud.**_

* * *

Savannah's azure eyes blinked to life. Her straight raven hair flew around a little when she shook her head. It was still hard to remember the day her grandfather collapsed. The man was always silent about his personal life, so silent that no one knew he had a tumor in his brain. Not family. Not friends.

Savannah yanked the metal drawer open and began to rummage through her personal belongings. Finding what she longed to look for, she lifted a sealed envelope, tinged with age.

 _"And to my dearest granddaughter..."_ The old man's voice echoed through Savannah's head. These memories were starting to haunt her.

* * *

"I have a special gift for you, my fiore. (Flower)" Her grandfather gave a weak smile while lifting a pristine white letter, with a purple seal. The girl immediately took it, eager to open it. "No, no, fiore, you must wait. Be patient..." The elder's eyes closed, he was getting tired. Still the message had to get across.

"There will come a day when you're crushed by the burden of modern life..." A deep breath whistled through the man's lungs. "... And your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness." The corner of his mouth drew into a smile, pulling his white whiskers with it. "When that happens, my fiore, you'll be ready for this gift... Now... Let grandpa rest." Savannah could feel her grandfather's spirit grow heavy and weak as he spoke his final words. The family didn't cry much, nor weep. They knew about the tumor for about a month or so since the collapse. Savannah couldn't muster any more tears, instead her heart just sank into the pit of acid below. The young Savannah stared down at the sealed envelope. She had to keep her promise, and not open it until she was ready.

* * *

Her black nail chipped away at the wax of the seal. Inspecting closer, Savannah noticed the initials on the seal. Curved to an elegancy, Savannah traced her thumb on it. Her brow furrowed just slightly in confusion.

 _Now why does this have the seal of_ _Catania_? Savannah could vaguely remember much about Italy. She was just reaching eleven when her family moved to America. And now, here she is, in New York City at the head of Joja Corp. Shaking her head on the matter, Savannah popped the purple seal with her black polished thumbnail. The contaminants inside spilled onto the floor at her feet. Savannah sighed in frustration.

 _Damn, I'm a klutz today._ Savannah squinted her eyes, noticing a few words on a yellow tinted paper. She hadn't pick the mess up yet. The ink was very faded, ten years hadn't been very kind to it. Two words popped out to her crystal eyes though, _Meadowgrove Farm._ Scrambling, Savannah scooped up the papers. In such a rush she spilled her coffee.

"Shit." Savannah hissed under her breath, as the warm liquid stained her pants. It will have to wait until later however. With her jaw clenched, her eyes darted from left to right as she read the letter before her.

 _ **My dearest fiore, if you're reading this, the time has come then. You are bored with the day's modern life has to offer. The same has happened to me many years ago. I lost the connection to real friends, and what the forest has to offer. I give you this, my dear - the deed to Meadowgrove Farm. May it serve you happiness, the way it did me.**_

 _ **PS: If Lewis is still alive, say hello to the old guy for me, will you?**_

In the blink of an eye, Savannah gathered her things from the drawer and ran out of Joja Corp. Booking her way home, not even bothering to call a taxi. Her feet never carried her so fast, or far, in her lifetime. Slamming her shoulders into the double glass doors to her studio apartment, Savannah ran up the flights of stairs.

 _No time for elevators! Have to talk to Alice!_ Savannah was out of breath when she reached her apartment door. Papers flew out of her hand, like leaves to the fall wind. They scattered and littered the floor like thin tiles. Snapping her laptop open, Savannah opened Skype, to tell someone special news. The atrocious Skype ringtone echoed through Savannah's apartment. Finally, a raven haired girl, and hazel eyes appeared upon her screen.

"Hey, sis!" Savannah said with a smile, and her hands moved in sign language. Alice didn't speak, and waved to her sister on the other side. Her hands began move in the silent language.

 _You're speaking English again. Almost hard to read your lips._ A sly smile pulled to Alice's thin lips. Savannah chuckled, and rolled her blue eyes.

"And that's why I use sign language as well, Alice. Besides, English is a great language. Learn it." Savannah finished, only to tease her sister by simply wiggling her fingers. Alice stuck her tongue out, and flipped her sister off. They both laughed for a while before Savannah began to speak, as well as move her hands, too fast.

"Alice, Alice I have wonderful news! I'm coming back to Italy! Well sort of. Not exactly Catania. I'll be in Stardew Valley." Savannah was messing up on her sign language, making a very confused Alice. Having to bang on the desk to regain her sister's attention, Alice pouted.

 _Slow the fuck down. You get sloppy when you speak so fast. What's this I hear about you moving back to Italy?_ Alice glared at her sister, kind of skeptical about the situation. It was when Savannah brought the deed up to the camera to convince her sister, Alice clapped with joyful glee. Soon, confusion hit Alice again.

 _When do you arrive?_ Alice tilted her head in question. Savannah began to map out the next few days of events.

"Well, I have to first quit my job at Joja Corporation. Check. I ran out." Savannah gave a smirk, causing Alice to chuckle. "Then pack, buy the ticket so on and so forth..." Distancing herself in thought, Savannah was going through the events in her head.

 _Savannah? That's good and all, but when..._ Alice furrowed her brow when she noticed her sister wasn't paying attention. Once again, she hit her desk to make noise. Savannah snapped back to reality, glancing at her sister. "Oh.." The word quietly fell from her lips.

 _When do you arrive?_ Alice tapped her fingers impatiently, hoping to not lose her sister in that damnable train of thought of hers. Savannah took a deep breath, finalizing the answer.

"Two to three days, tops. But I _won't_ be in Sicily, I remind you." Alice pouted at that news, but only to notify that it would be easier to visit no matter what. Stardew Valley was not a far away, but a good two to three hour drive. Depending on traffic.

 _Then why the hell are you on Skype for? Go pack!_ Alice's fingers quickly moved to signal Savannah. They both smiled before their goodbyes. Closing her laptop, Savannah began to get to work. It was going to be a long haul, as well as flight, all the way to Stardew Valley. One thing hasn't even hit Savannah yet, amongst the excitement to return. _Was Savannah really ready and willing to drop everything she has, to move out across the world?_


	2. Home is Where the Heart is

**Home is Where the Heart is**

Savannah was back on her computer typing away at recoiling keys. Her screen bright, filled with words of a composing email. Behind the raven-haired young adult was boxes, in the distinct dark caramel brown. Her apartment now laid empty except for the few things she planned to sell. Living in New York stretched her wallet thin. Affording that plane ticket all the way back to Italy was going to be harder than she wished. If only her grandfather left some currency for her.

 _I can't really hate him about that though._ Savannah slumped back onto air. She was sitting on a teal pillow upon the floor. Wasn't a very comfortable one, since her lower back started to hurt. Her front teeth snagged onto her pale pink bottom lip. The flesh was pulled back into her mouth, and her tongue ran across the chapped skin. The bad habit had to end, or she'd have rough lips. Her lake eyes glanced back to the packed and stacked boxes behind her. They really towered her sitting body. A deep breath reached her lungs when Savannah lifted herself to stand. Her feet carried her over to the moving boxes, and her hand touched the basic cardboard.

 _Am I really about to do this?_ Her eyes surveyed the white walls around her. The view of distant buildings towards Times Square through her picture-view windows. _It's all just materialistic._ Savannah pouted while leaning against the box tower. The hefty items supported her leaning weight. Putting her pros and cons on a mental scale to weigh, Savannah lost herself in her own head. She didn't notice that Skype was going off in the background. _I'm alone here, but I have a job._ Skype's sound desperately tried to get her attention back to earth. _I have friends there, but can I really do farm life?_ The call was missed, and Savannah paced around the bare cherry wood floor. Her feet chilled to the lack of heat, it was cut off yesterday. She should be at Stardew Valley come the First of Spring anyway. _What if I mess up? What if Abby or Sam don't remember me? What if..._ The second call broke through to her, and Savannah's cold feet stomped on the chilly floor. Scooting on into her pillow, she sat down and answered.

"Alice. Hey, what's up?" Savannah forgot to begin her sign language. Alice was having a hard time reading her sister's lips, and in result her head tilted in utmost confusion. "Oh!" Quickly Savannah regained the sentence to her sister with her fingers.

 _Fare ciacche, (squish) we're eager on your arrival. Mom can't stop talking about the ordeal._ An innocent smile spread across the young Alice. That smile faded when Alice's hazel eyes recognized her own sister's dismay. _Stop thinking like that._ Alice's face fell into a disheartening pout.

"Stop thinking like what?" Savannah's left eye twitched and squinted in confusion.

 _You're spiraling into the questions of what if. That sand can't be touched, fare ciacche. You'll drown in your own thoughts. I can't have you depressed like you were after Nonno (Grandpa) died._ Savannah's eyes drifted away from her sister's hands. It has been many years since that dark cloud rained and stormed on her head. The familiar pit of acid burned at her delicate heart. Melting its flesh away to leave a bloody mess in the center of her chest.

"That was just heartburn." Savannah's azure eyes snapped back to her sister. Alice crossed her arms in denial before starting her rant once more.

 _Liar. It only got worse when you were ripped from Abigail and Sam in the latter years. You became a walking zombie. School was your salvation, and you slowly regained your health. Although I still question it since you're still single and alo-_ Savannah waved both of her hands in front of the laptop's camera.

"Excuse me, is this a rant or a convention?" Savannah's eyes wearily squinted at her own sister. "Besides..." Savannah cleared her throat, slipping into her own Italian accent. "Come hai potuto ricordare tutto questo se avevi solo otto anni? (How could you remember all this if you were only eight years old?)" Savannah's hands were getting tired from the precise movements she had to keep. Curse her flesh and blood on skipping all of the English classes.

Alice shook her head with a snort. _Oh, fare ciacche, you were my first study on human behavior. Ever since my arrival, I'm simply a robot to you. I don't understand emotions. Beep, boop, bop._

Savannah chuckled slightly. "You're not a robot, you're more of a bitch." Savannah's hand emphasized on the word bitch, and gently hit her chin with the side of her index finger. Alice gave out a hoarse, and loud laughter. The girl couldn't realize her own sound waves, coming from her mouth. Savannah didn't care, it means Alice was happy. Alice could speak, although it wasn't great pronunciation, or very loud, sometimes too quiet. Their mother had Alice about a month too early, and it was soon realized the baby couldn't detect voices. Alice had no use of her ears. The girl lived in silence, with only the brightness of the sun and stars to guide her life. Over the course of her life, she learned many things, from how to read lips, to sign language. Thus, however, silenced her from the world. Alice shut herself off from most civilization, despite the attraction to human behavior. There was a glow in her quiet dark space. Savannah was Alice's voice, whenever Alice couldn't get what she wanted out.

 _Have you contacted Mrs. Hatchet yet?_ Alice's delicate and tiny fingers moved. Savannah groaned while flopping down onto the hard icy floor. Reaching towards the sun, Savannah began to speak with her hands again. " _I was just composing that email. I lost myself in train of thought."_ Flinging back forward, moving her legs to sit back on her pillow. The sister on the other line rolled the pink muscle in her mouth. It tasted the minted teeth, with a cleansing feeling. Alice only did this when she thought about what to say next.

 _You shouldn't be afraid, fare ciacche, they'll love to have you back. I'd love to have you back. You need to be close to home again. All that smog in the city can't be good for you. Besides, I need someone to help me swallow more of mom's horrid cooking._ A snicker fell from Alice's lips. Savannah only shook her head smiling.

"I know piccola rosa (little rose), you miss me. And I'm still on my way back to Italy, but..." Savannah's azure eyes made contact with the egg shell wall to her right. Alice made a little squeak of a sound. _"Purché? (But?)"_ The Italian accent was scratched from Alice's vocal cords. The look of distress stained Savannah's olive complexion. Pulling both bottom and top lip into her mouth, Alice lifted her hands to ask the simplest question.

 _Anxiety?_

The second Alice's hands drop to finish, Savannah slumped in her spot. The heart that is burning in the pit of acid now raced to find a way to escape. Thoughts erratic, but thankfully her breathing was calm. Savannah wasn't fully in a panic attack just yet. With how her brain attacked her with questions she had no answers to, she was reaching it though. Alice wiggled her index finger in front of her camera. She could tell her sister was starting to spiral into her own overwhelming darkness. She held that single finger up, waiting for Savannah to do the same.

 _Come on._

Savannah sighed, lifting her index finger up. With her left hand occupied, she had to speak in Italian for right now. "Sai, mi fa apparire un idiota, giusto? (You know, it makes me look like an idiot, right?)" Alice only laughed in compliance. The hazel eyed sister stuck her tongue out to the camera.

 _At least you look stupid with me, fare ciacche._ Alice teased her elder sister, until ending it with a curse word. It was then, Savannah was startled by a familiar elder woman's voice. "Alice! Lingua!(Language!)" Of course Alice didn't spin to look at her mother. The woman sighed, almost forgetting about the predicament.

Savannah's face brightened with a smile however. It's been a few months since she heard her own mother's voice. "Mamma! Dove padre? (Mother! Where's father?)" Even though Alice was still on the screen, Savannah called out to her mother. Reluctantly, Alice shifted the computer to have the camera face their mother. The sisters mother's face lit up with joy. Her eldest daughter hadn't spoken to her in months, Joja Corp had her working to the bone.

"Savannah! Oh mio caro, è così bello vederti.(Oh my dear, it's so nice to see you.)" Soon ramblings of fast speaking Italian came from the mother. A few things about when was she arriving, if she was doing well. Alice in the background mocked her by mimicking her hand movements to look like talking. When their mother landed on the question if Savannah had a love interest, Alice howled with laughter. Savannah's cold palm met with her agitated face.

"Nessuna madre. Io non. (No mother. I do not.)" The angry and arrogant tone that fell from her eldest daughters lips only infuriated her mother. From curse words to _watch your tone,_ even _don't speak to me like that_ came from the angry Italian woman. Alice gave a sly smile to her sister as if to say, _You're in for it now._ Savannah simply smirked as she began to speak with her hands. _You sure about that, piccola rosa?_ Savannah knew after this argument, her mother would turn on her sister about her secret meetings with Youtube videos. You can learn a lot of disgusting words and phrases through the language of hands with that site. This rant however, had to cease.

"Mamma, sarò in Italia domani. (Mom, I'll be in Italy tomorrow.)" The anger melted away from the woman's face. For all Savannah could understand, her mother was bipolar. Either that or just a robot trying to understand the basic needs of human interaction. Mother began to pace back and forth with excitement. "Domani?! Sei sicuro?(Tomorrow?! Are you sure?)" Savannah smiled to reassure her mother. Sparing her sister further arguments she couldn't hear, as well as the constant pacing. Savannah dropped a bomb every mother would love, one of their children coming back home. Even though Savannah has already made it clear, she will not be in Catania. Stardew Valley was still quite a drive from the nearest city. Returning the favor, Alice ended the Skype call. Savannah still had to get to work on the email.

"Great, back to this crap again." Savannah pressed her cold cheek against the wood of the low coffee table. Her slender finger circled on the touch pad of her laptop, pulling up Chrome. The draft the composing email stared at her in the face.

 _ **Dear Robin Hatchet,**_

 _ **It has come to my knowledge that Meadowgrove Farm is unoccupied, and you are still missing the deed to it.**_

Savannah remembers the hours before the excitement she researched the town. To her surprise, they had a website. It might have been simplistic, but it was fairly well made. She wondered who in the Valley made it. Someone good with computers she figured. And of course, on the website, was Meadowgrove Farm. The only legal issue they had was the deed. Lewis Murphy had no possession of the paper. Little did they know it was in Marco Rossi's granddaughters hand. At least until this email. The only one she could get a hold of in the matter was their local carpenter. Of course there was an email to Gus Marino, but a chef in the matter might not be the best choice. Savannah however sat back on the name for a moment.

"Marino, Marino... why does that sound- Oh! Marino!" Savannah smiled all of a sudden while pulling up another simplistic website connected to Stardew Valley. The Stardrop Saloon was one of the places her grandfather took her within the Valley. She remembers having the greatest tasting pizza there, and if she wasn't in New York, she would probably scream it.

"Oh I don't know, Marotta's is good too." Savannah spoke out loud to the empty apartment. She chuckled to herself going back to her email.

 _ **I have knowledge on where this deed is. It resides with me. I'll be flying in from New York City to reclaim my grandfather's land. Please notify Lewis for me.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Savannah Rossi**_

With a deep breath, Savannah sent the little email on its merry way. Hopefully it will be read soon, or her arrival will be a surprise.

 _ **A/N: Okay I'll admit, there is no Marotta's in NYC. But it is in NY. And it is fucking good pizza, okay?**_


	3. A Scolding for Love

**A Scolding for Love**

Sebastian was still eating his burrito when a notification flashed on his screen. An unknown email was bugging him at this point in time? Sebastian rolled a sigh off of his chest, and already opened it. It was then that he realized it wasn't even his email. The dark haired boy clenched down on his teeth in annoyance.

 _"Mom. You have mail._ " Sebastian called up to his mother, removing himself from his seat. The ginger scurried on down to her son's basement, covered in sawdust. Sebastian resisted himself from rolling his eyes at her. The dust was getting all over his things. Still, an argument for another day.

Robin wiped her hands clean, and leaned towards the old desktop. A loud, and joyful, yell came from Robin's lungs. Disturbed by the sound, Sebastian rubbed his right ear.

"The hell, mom? Do you really need to scream?" Sebastian didn't get an answer from his mother. Instead, he was yanked to the screen, forced to read the email.

 _A new resident of Stardew Valley? And here to take that old farm?_ Sebastian's voice rumbled in his throat. His mouth didn't move to comply. "And from New York City..." His voice silently came to life.

His mother began to pace around in panic. The timestamp on the email was two days ago. _The internet has been wonky for the past week._ So it didn't get through. The village had less than twenty-four hours to get the farm in tip-top shape. There was a slight problem however; due to lack of inhabitants, the farm was very overgrown. There was no time to clean it, so Savannah had to do that on her own.

"Sebby! Set up the Wi-Fi. I'll run and get Lewis." Before Sebastian could argue, his mother was gone from his basement. He looked to his computer in discontent. _Sebastian, do you still have work to do? Why, yes mother I do. Can I do your task later? Of course, Sebastian!_ With how Sebastian puffed out an angry breath of air, you would have thought fire came along with him. Gathering his tools, Sebastian headed upstairs. He had high hopes to miss Demetrius along the way. Those hopes were soon extinguished with an extinguisher attached to a fifty foot pole.

Stepfather and stepson glared at each other with icy, and unspoken words. Sebastian slowly made his way out the door before a conversation had arisen between the two.

"Now where are you off to?" The hatred was practically spewing off of Sebastian's stepfather. _First, forced to leave my programming job, now you._ The bitter thoughts stung Sebastian's mind.

"A new resident is taking the old farm. Mom has asked me to set up the internet." Sebastian didn't even stop from heading towards the door. Freedom was just in his grasp, and Demetrius was dangling him by a short leash.

"I didn't hear about this. You're not making this up are you?" The words began to drip like venom. Someone was going to snap in this conversation. Sebastian was three seconds closer to that than his stepfather. Sebastian turned slowly to face him. The death stained smile crept to his face.

 _"Now why would I lie to you?"_

Demetrius flared with anger at the sight of his stepsons attitude. "Do not speak to me with that kind of behavior, young man. Not in my own house!"

Sebastian turned on his heels, leaving the scene as quickly as possible. He personally didn't want another argument. The gingerly stroll down the mountain's valley was calming to Sebastian. The clear view of the farm, which was a forest now, down the unused path.

 _His house my ass. The shop is still-_ **"In my father's name!** " Sebastian's head spun back to the path behind him. He yelled out as loud as he could, even though no one could hear him. The trees did an excellent job as a silencing mechanism. A rock was forced out of its lovely spot by Sebastian's boot. It came in contact with someone.

" _Ow._ Watch it there." Abigail came out from around the corner. Her purple hair now tousled slightly. The rock made contact with her head, and she was rubbing the bump.

"Sorry, Abby." Sebastian finished in a grim tone. Abigail threw her arm over Sebastian's shoulder. It was quite awkward, being the fact that he towered her.

"Demetri-ass again?" With her face scrunched up just a little, Abigail walked down the dirt path with Sebastian. He only rolled his eyes as his definite yes answer. This made Abby shake him a little.

"Oh come on, Sebby! Loosen up!" Abigail exclaimed, before she pointed down to the back he was nonchalantly carrying. "What's in the bag? Planning to do some murder in the woods?" An agitated breath whistled through Sebastian's teeth.

"Don't shake me, and don't call me Sebby! I'm not going to murder someone either." The hoarseness from his voice made Abigail hold her hands up in defiance.

"Woah, woah, okay first of all," Abigail began, and pointed at Sebastian. "Put your damn tampon in, you're overflowing," Sebastian just rolled his dark chestnut eyes. "Second of all, why 'ya down here then?"

Sebastian slumped the bag over his shoulder. _Payback time._ For minutes, Sebastian did not speak. No words muttered from his thin lips. Only on occasion he'd move his head to push his hair back to it's original spot. After a while, he stood before the old farmhouse on Meadowgrove Farm.

"That's for me to know..." Sebastian glanced back at Abby, tapping his boots on the stairs to shake off the excess dirt. "And for you to find out!" Abigail held out her slender arms in disarray. Her booted feet stomped on after him when he went inside.

"Sebastian! Come on! You can't just do that!" Abigail argued with the snickering man. Sebastian was hunched over, working on the wires and router. It didn't take long for Abigail to get lost in the memories the farmhouse held.

* * *

"Savannah! Come out and play!" A brown haired child exclaimed to the sun kissed farmhouse. A child of same height and age ran to the porch of the home.

"Abby! Abby! The bunnies were born yesterday!" The raven haired one explained to her friend. The two ran as fast as they could to the coop. In the distance, a blonde boy noticed the miniature race, and decided to beat them both at the punch.

"Aha! I win!" The sun colored hair boy yelled out while holding his fists high into the air. It was almost like he had a duel with the mountains around them. "I win, I win!" Little Savannah wasn't amused with this. She pouted, and stomped one of her feet on the ground.

"Saaaaaam! It wasn't a race! We came to see the bunnies." Sam's face resorted into a sour expression. No way was he going to take part in that. It soon turned into a way to mock the girls.

"Ha! Bunnies? The chickens are better." Abigail was having a laugh upon the silly argument. Her index finger met with Sam's cheek.

"You didn't say that yesterday Sammy, when one pecked at your hand!" Sam pouted at Abigail's remark. He despised being called Sammy. Savannah, however, had enough of their quarrel. Grabbing both of her friends by their hands, she pulled them into the coop. There, they were greeted by newborn bunnies. They were snuggled in by their mother's side. Sam went to go approach one, but Savannah stopped him.

"Nonno says not to touch them!" Savannah told in a whisper. She didn't want to startle the rabbits.

"Nonno?" The little Abigail asked to her raven-haired friend.

* * *

Abigail's attention was regained by Sebastian shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, what's up? Seems like you lost it there for a moment." His eyes squinted in a bit of concern for his friend. Abigail shook her head a little, freeing the purple strands of hair.

"No, not lost. Just in a time long forgotten." Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, replying, "Jeez, if I wanted a melodramatic story I would have went to Haley." Abigail's fist came in contact with Sebastian's shoulder. He chuckled and rubbed it to sooth the slight ache.

"Now what are you doing, _Sebby_?" Abigail picked the question back up while he continued with his work. Sebastian shuddered at his nickname.

"God damn it, it's bad enough that I can't get my mother to stop. Now you. If you're so adamant about knowing, I'm setting up internet for our new resident. Someone's moving into this old farm house." Abigail froze in her spot about the news. Grabbing her friend by the shoulders, she frantically began to interrogate him.

"What?! Who? Name, address, zip code, social security number, credit card number, health insurance? Where are they coming from? When are they arriving? Who the fucking damn bought this land! Answer me worm!" Abigail was shaking Sebastian like a magic eight ball, hoping her answers would be pleasant.

"Woah, okay! Lay off the coffee!" Sebastian managed to shrug Abby off of him. "They had the deed with them. Well, it might be a she. Her name is Savannah Ross? Rossi? Floss...?" The moment Sebastian even said Savannah, Abigail shoved him away. It couldn't be true. Could it?

"Oh and they're flying in from New York City. Why the hell would anyone-" Sebastian was cut off my Abigail's enthusiasm.

 _It's true._

"Savannah's coming home!" Yoba knows Abby might have woken the Valley up with her announcement. And it was easy to see Abigail could not contain herself. It was like watching a little kid hyped up on too much sugar.

"Okaaaaay," Sebastian grabbed Abby by her shoulders just to calm her down slightly. It wasn't working. The girl was like a little energizer bunny. "I take it you know her?" Sebastian leaned in question.

"Know her? _Know her?"_ Abby didn't even answer his question before taking off out the farmhouse door. "I'll be back, Sebby!" This took Sebastian aback from what just happened. He rubbed his forehead in confusion. _Wait…_

"Abby, where the hell are you going?!" Sebastian flung open the wooden door to scream down the pathway at the purple haired energizer bunny. Abigail turned to back peddle as she called back to her friend.

"I'm telling Sam the good news!" With that, Abby was gone in the distance. Sebastian slipped back into the warmer farmhouse. Yoba knows it's way too chilly to be gallivanting like Abby was. _First Abby, now Sam? Who the hell is this person? And why does she, or he, I can't tell, know the two? How come I don't recall a thing about them?_ Sebastian shook his head a little. These questions were starting to give him a headache. Back to the wiring.

Still on his hands and knees, Robin came on in to finalize the lock and keys to the home. It's been unlocked for almost a decade. Lewis lost the key in the lake near Cindersap forest. She smiled at her son.

"Working hard, Sebby? Good!" Robin said aloud, causing an agitated sigh from Sebastian. He had to explain once more that he _does work._

"Mom, I do have a job. You just don't see it, or you refuse to." Sebastian pouted at his own mother, who then in return turned to him with a frown.

"Sebastian Hatchet! Don't speak to me like that! Demetrius is right, your attitude is getting out of hand, young man." Sebastian only shook his head at the mention of his stepfather. He turned back to the pressing work of rewiring the house to even have some form of Wi-Fi. He wasn't going to have an argument with his mother as of right now. He wasn't in the mood. Three in a day is never healthy. Although, in Sebastian's little black number book that he keeps stored in his mental notes, the one tiff with Abigail may not count.


	4. The Past is a Cloud

**The Past is A Cloud**

Savannah's booted feet touched the pavement that is kissed by the afternoon sun. Catania's familiar scent of the sea, and freshly caught fish, wavered on over to Fontanarossa Airport. Overhead, the seagulls called out to the nearby oceans, searching for their home. Little bags in tow, Savannah made her way down the designated pathway. Opening the glass door, she was instantly met with a hug from her little sister. The impact made her spin on her heels.

"Woah! Alice! Slow down, I'm home. One day you'll kill me," but Alice didn't hear her sister's honey voice. The sudden bum-rush that Alice gave Savannah was enough to forget the fact that Alice was deaf. She had to peel her sister away in order for her to understand.

"Piccola rosa, you'll kill me with these hugs." Despite the few mistakes, Savannah's fingers moved elegantly like butterflies.

 _Oh, fare_ _ciacche_ _, you know you love every second your cells die with my squeezing arms._ Alice finished by lifting her hand to her thin lips to hide a chuckle. Together, the flesh and blood walked side by side to the conveyor belt. Savannah had a few more bags to pick up besides the two she dragged behind her. The rest of her boxes and big items were on a separate plane. They would not arrive until two days time. Alice quickly found the two that were Savannah's. The girl was a sucker for blue butterflies.

 _Ever since_ _Life is Strange_ _you have been a sucker for the cerulean creatures._ Like a fox, Alice quipped a smile. Savannah only snorted in a response. Alice snapped the handle up on the two, carrying them herself. Savannah had to tap on her sister's bony shoulder to regain her attention. The straight black hair whipped around Alice's shoulder, her olive skin, and hazel eyes stared to listen. Savannah stopped, she couldn't hold the bags and speak in hands at the same time. To top the whole thing off with a nice bow, she really didn't want to speak in Italian again. Living in New York for the past decade costed some of her knowledge of her primary language. Alice is right however, English is hard. There's a lot to keep track of in mental notes.

"Hey, that game is life, and amazing. Did I mention amazing?" Savannah smirked while crossing her arms after she finished. Loud, howling, laughter came from her sister's lungs. Nearby citizens burned their startling stares at Alice. Worry struck Savannah's healing heart. Despite living in New York, with the hustle and bustle of individuals crowded on the same street for the same taxi, Savannah hates having eyes spotlighted around her. However, the blame could not fall upon Alice, she had no acknowledgment of the sounds that resonated from her person. The toffee colored eyes reopened to face Savannah's dismay. Alice's face fell into her own melancholy, questioning her sister's misery.

 _Okay, squish. What's wrong?_ The gloomed cloud shrouded Alice's face, matching her sisters. In this moment, the world around may have seen them as twins. Except for the noticing fact of the mismatch eyes, and how Savannah was considerably taller than her younger sibling. The shifting morning dew eyes Savannah held was enough for Alice to decipher.

Alice inhaled the deep, salty air around her. A content grin peeled her lips back to her cheeks. _Woops, I laughed loudly again, didn't I? Fare_ _ciacche_ _, they're staring at me, not you._ Alice pouted just a little. The effort to cheer Savannah up took a while. The spiral of the mind was easy to loop around in circles to find bearings. Looking off to the side, Savannah distanced herself from the world, including her sister. Alice signaled no more of the matter, simply laughing a little more and wrapping her arm over her sister's shoulder. Alice's laughter was a little contagious, and Savannah soon snickered with her sister.

"Savannah!" A man in his late forties pushed open the glass doors to the airport. Savannah's face instantly lit up with delight. The raven-haired older sibling ran to her paternal father, arms open for a warm hug. Her bags were left behind on the cold, black and white, tile.

"Papa! Mi sei mancato! (I missed you!)" Their father laughed in response, hugging his eldest child. The reunion was interrupted with the fact that Savannah had to be in Stardew Valley in less than six hours. Alice started to gather the dispersed traveling bags. The clean up soon turned into a family event with father and daughters carrying five bags in total. The three made their way outside to a slightly beaten up, 2004 Honda CR-V. This was the family's first car since they ever landed in America. It traveled with them ever since. Climbing into the back right after Alice, the left door was jammed due to Savannah's early teenage days, Savannah settled in her spot. Savannah's chin rested on the driver's seat, noticing her mother was to get her from the airport to the Valley.

"Mamma, non posso essere tardi.(Mom, I can't be late.)" Savannah pouted, noticing her mother was too in-tuned with getting the radio to work. Savannah sighed, her back hit against her leathery seat. The car rocked a little from the motion. Alice looked to her sister, with the teasing grin and the devilish eyes. Unlike Savannah, Alice wasn't forced to listen to classical or even country music. However, she did have the curse to feel each note through the vibration of the back speakers. Savannah shook her head, slumping down into her spot more. The beat up phone was removed from her pocket as she searched for her nearby earbuds. _Alessa Cara_ ' _s_ echoed down to Savannah's eardrums. _Scars to Your Beautiful_ began it's curse of making Savannah hum to the lyrics. Sleep took over Savannah's body, sinking it down into the padded leather seats.

As music corrupted her dreams, twisting them into nightmares, Savannah found herself at the end of a dark, distorted, hallway. In the nearby reality, Savannah's face scrunched and her body squirmed, in suffering. Alice just stared at her slumbering sister.

" _Mama… Papa…."_ The sounds that came from Savannah's vocal cords were too young to fit her body. In the background, the recognizable song _iNSaNiTY by Circus-P_ played in Savannah's darkening view. The reality Savannah enjoyed the song a little too much, and it was next in the playlist. Each exhale of hot breath that fell from Savannah fogged around her eyes. This place was cold, dark, and when Savannah began to run towards whatever in front of her, her feet felt like they were being stung. Using her hand as support for the nearby black wall, Savannah raised one of her feet. Glass ripped away at the tender flesh, digging only deeper as she dug some out. The effort was useless, and that realization left with a very confused Savannah.

 _Where the fuck am I?_ That question bounced around the walls, reverberating back to Savannah's ears. Light sparked in the distance, beckoning Savannah to run. Whilst pulling her hand from the pitch-black wall, it tugged back. Discolored tar tainted Savannah's hand. Disturbed by Savannah's palm, the wall receded, leaving black smoke as it inched away. The smoke tainted Savannah's breathing, causing it to be erratic and out of place. Her lungs felt heavy under the air around her. The flight instinct snapped into her, darting for the beacon of light down the hallway. The clashing sound of glass made Savannah's flesh crawl. With each step, she could feel every glass particle squirm into her feet. Minutes tick, seconds go by, and the light only gets further from Savannah's view. Desperate for freedom, Savannah tries her hardest to get out of this nightmare. Her body soon was shaking involuntarily. It wasn't rough, but made Savannah question.

Sun broke through Savannah's opening eyes. The rays blinded her for just a moment. Silence came from her earbuds, the playlist had stopped. Still there was music, but it was not classical or country. Pulling the white buds from her ears, Savannah sat up. Alice's hand was firmly on her sister's shoulder. Concern was plastered on Alice's face when Savannah took time to glance at it. However this wasn't her concern. _It Ain't Me by Kygo and Selena Gomez_ played on the cars radio. This wasn't Savannah's full taste of music, despite Alessa Cara, although the song had a nice catch to it. Maybe it was the fact that the song was a breakup song. Although, Savannah had never been fully in love since her high school days. There is a reason why a crush is called a crush. A tap on her shoulder distracted Savannah from the song.

 _This isn't what mom usually chooses. I can feel it. What's the song?_ Savannah chuckled in response at first. The debate to either tell her about the song or something else had a miniature war in Savannah's head. A warm smile spread across Savannah's face as she came up with something clever. Since her sister couldn't hear the words, why not give her a way so she can understand them? As if her hands were two dancers on a public display, Savannah signed out the lyrics the best she could. Alice clapped softly, watching her sister's hands closely, not to miss a word. Finding a repeated pattern to the song, Alice joined in attempt.

 _That's a very pretty song._ Alice smiled, but soon sighed out in sorrow. A question bugged at her mind, like it does to Savannah. _But why is it so sad?_ The bad habit bit away at Savannah's lower lip. The question didn't really have an answer to Savannah. To her it was just a song, with saddened, angry, and hurt lyrics. Like every other crushed love within the universe. This one just had a celebrity speaking for them all.

"Piccola rosa," Savannah began to speak with not only her mouth, but as well as her hands, "It's just a breakup song. Like every other out there." This left a confused Alice. Savannah's palm met with her forehead. Of course her younger sister wouldn't understand the mere concepts of love and hurt songs. Alice would have to look up the words to even know what they were, or just like Savannah did, have someone translate. The beat of the song drowned out the vocals to her. Still they were all sound waves against Alice's calf. The conversation was dropped by Savannah diverting her attention to her window.

Green rolling hills and mountains passed by Savannah's view. The verdant grass blurred to the canvas around her. A passing by bush or so caught Savannah's lake eyes to glare at the object. Savannah must have been stuck in the unconscious mind of hers for a few hours, it was less than thirty minutes to the Valley. The dreadful American pop caught up with Savannah's ears. However, Savannah pushed back the sounds, reverting back into the familiar smells and scenes of Stardew Valley.

* * *

A nine year old Savannah darted down the dirt path. Her black hair flying away in strands, the length extending out almost twenty-four inches. Her designated destination was towards the Egg Festival. Behind her, at his usual pace, keeping the speedy little raven-haired child in view, Savannah's grandfather followed. Savannah stopped in front of Pierre's pink and spring stall. Her sights were already on what she wanted, the strawberries and the seeds for the ruby fruit. Savannah pointed to the bundle, and Pierre brought down the jar of strawberries and bag of seeds. The nine year old ran to her grandfather, holding the jar tightly in her arms.

"Nonno, oggi possiamo piantare le fragole?(Grandpa, can we plant strawberries today?)" Savannah's little feet was pushing off the ground, causing the little girl to be pushed towards the morning sun. The old man chuckled in response, the pure blue irises peaked through the squinted eyes.

"Of course, fiore, we'll plant them after the festival." Savannah handed the bag off to her grandfather, running towards her chestnut-haired friend. Marco shook his head, until Pierre caught his attention.

"Fragola?" Savannah held the jar full of the red fruit to her friend. Abigail's eyebrows twitched in confusion. She wasn't as fluent, or even knowing any, in Italian like Savannah was. Savannah laughed at her friend for a moment, and dug into the jar after she had opened it.

"It means strawberry. I got them from your dad!" Savannah held out a few of the crimson berries to Abigail. Abigail's face lit up with enthusiasm. Taking a few from her close friend, Abby began to eat them. The process caused a bit of the berries juice to be smeared on Abby's face.

"You look like you got lipstick all over your face!" Savannah laughed out, and Abigail tried to look down at her face. The attempt failed, leaving a cross-eyed Abby. The two were surrounded by their own happy laughter. In this moment, Savannah couldn't have been happier. Sam overheard the two, and when he saw Savannah had strawberries in tow, Sam plucked a few.

"Alright kids! Time for the big event!" Lewis was up on a box, cupping his hands over his mouth to get the attention of everyone. The trio ran to the center of the town, ready to start their hunt.

* * *

Reality broke into Savannah's eyesight. Alice was rocking Savannah's shoulders to wake her up from the distant memory. In a blur, Savannah didn't realize Alice wanted to speak with her. Taking the moment to stretch, her limbs pushed themselves away from her torso.

" _Savannah, we're here."_ Savannah's eyes caught the hand movements her sister displayed. Turning towards the car window, Savannah took a deep breath. The sound of springs unhinging echoed through the portion of the Valley. It was so quiet, despite it being the middle of the day. Her feet met with the old pavement to Stardew Valley. Savannah's body pushed the car door closed, and her head swiveled to look behind her. There, stood her parents as well as one of her blood siblings, along with a bright red-head. It seemed that they were making small chat. The tall girl walked around the CRV, her hand running across the dirty back window. If she couldn't get use to the dirty window, then she might as well not call herself a farmer.

" _And here she is!"_ Alice chuckled to herself, Robin was the only one who could not understand the deaf child. Her raven-haired and blue eyed sister shook her head, chuckling to herself. The red-head however, pipped up a conversation with Savannah.

"Oh, you're the new farmer! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Robin Hatchet, the one you contacted? We have been setting up your little cottage, which is just past here, if you'd follow me." Robin gestured down the dirt path. The family followed the perky, short, ginger down to Meadowgrove farm. However, the overgrown farm thwarted Savannah's happy mood. Brush, trees, and grass littered the farm around her. Robin patted Savannah's shoulder, giving a light laugh.

"Oh cheer up! Yes, this place is a tad overgrown, but underneath that mess is fine soil. I'm sure you'll have this place cleaned up in no time. Come, come." Robin lead the family up the stairs to the cottage. Ten years left the place a little old and rickety. Up onto the small porch, Savannah glanced around. Her black combat boots gently tapped around on the wood as she walked back and forth. Tender fingertips brushed along the wood to her new home. Before Savannah could open her mouth, she heard a familiar voice within the walls of her cottage. It may have sounded older from the years that played the game of age, but still familiar to Savannah's ears.

"Sebby! When do you think she's going to get here? It seems like its been hours." A woman groaned in discontent behind the walls. A male gave a frustrated sigh. Seemed like he has heard this question for the fiftieth time.

"No Abigail, for the hundredth time, I don't know," Sebastian clenched his jaw whilst pulling on wires to get some leeway, "Just sit and wait. And be quiet. And stop calling me Sebby!" Sebastian whipped his head to look at Abigail. The purple hair girl had her cheeks puffed with annoyance, slowly blowing out her breath. Just at that moment, the door barged open, the now older raven-haired Savannah running on in. Happiness written on her face as if it were a script.

"Abby!" Savannah screamed almost so loud that nearby birds fluttered away from the cherry roof. Sebastian hated noise, but he was kind of distracted by the appearance of Savannah. The straight ebony hair, waved just in a few places. It stretched down her back, to meet just before her bottom. Just like Sebastian, Savannah towered Abigail. She might even be taller than him. Crystal clear eyes that caught the light in the room. Sebastian couldn't even realize that he was staring at this point. It took a couple of snaps from Abigail to get Sebastian. His dreadful nickname fell from Abby's lips a few times. How long was he just staring? He hadn't even notice the two were hugging each other, nor the entourage that followed behind Savannah. Now the fact that Savannah was giggling just a little at Sebastian's moniker.

"It's not Sebastian, it's – I mean – It's Sebastian not," Sebastian had to clear his throat just a bit. He stood from his spot, and by observation, Savannah was just a few inches shorter. Why was this new villager making him so nervous that he'd probably jump into shark infested waters? Savannah was just chuckling a little to the anxious Sebastian. Savannah let go of her old time friend and stuck her hand out to shake his.

"As you can probably guess my name from the little bug here, it's Savannah." Something bolted between the both of them, and they stood there, staring at each other. Expressions were neutral, as if recognition hit them dead on. Neither of them moved, and Sebastian's tense shoulders dropped away from the world. The mixture of dark oak, and the brightest of any lake eyes danced between the space of the two. The light, and very off-key, whistle came from Alice. Abigail fixed it up with the perfect tone. The two backed away, tension arose between the two. Savannah turned very quickly, to face her sister and her friend. Alice had a smug smile plastered on her face.

 _He's cute._ Alice wiggled her brows, to tease Savannah. The sister hissed in response before signing, _"Not now!"_ A blush stained Savannah's face for the rest of the day.


End file.
